Summer Fling
by charliebubblegumpink
Summary: What happens when your summer fling is a new student at your school. Rated M for adult themes and language, it does contain boy on boy. Sorax Riku
1. A new year

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
Rated M for it will contain adult themes and language, also if you don't like boy on boy love don't read as it will be coming up at some point. **

**This is story that I deleted off my area because I didn't think it was good enough I have just come back to it and started to rewrite it so it sounds and flows better.**

 **I hope that you enjoy and let me know what you think by commenting.**

A new year.

The waves crashed over the shore like a bunch of wild horses charging through the plains. The wind was howling through the trees rattling the already bare branches. All the different sounds playing against each other was not helping the 17 year senior get a good night sleep. The small brunette tosses and turned in his bed as another round of wind made the branches of a nearby tree scratch against his window. Rolling over Sora looked over at his alarm clock he was shocked at the time it was only six in morning, meaning he had gotten no sleep at all. It didn't help that his mind was racing about it being the first day of his senior year.

Sora gave up on trying to sleep, getting out of bed he wondered over to his desk, quickly turning on his black laptop he checked his emails. He moved over to a new tab checking his Facebook noticing that there was no one to talk to, he decided to waste time on YouTube before getting ready for the long day head of him.

"Sora honey, time to get up." Came a soft voice from behind the door. The brunette just groaned in response to his mother's comment and went back to surfing YouTube. He had gone through a considerable about of cat fail videos before he heard his mother call him down for breakfast. Getting out of his comfy chair he started to put on his school uniform for the number one school on Destiny Island and it was conveniently the only school on Destiny Island. The uniform consisted of a white short sleeved shirt and blue tartan trousers and a tie to match. Grabbing his satchel from the side of his bed he made his way down to the kitchen.

His mother was already sat down at the table with his father sitting at the head. All Sora really noticed was the blueberry pancakes piled on a plate and a glass of milk as well. He plopped down in the free char and began to eat his mother's amazing cooking.

"So it's your last year of school." His father said as he looked over his paper so he could look at his son. His eyes seemed to linger waiting for an answer, Sora paused what he was doing putting his fork back down knowing that his father wouldn't be satisfied with a simple nod.

Yeah, My final year can't wait to see the gang again." Sora stated picking up his fork and proceeded to shovel the last mouthful of his breakfast into his mouth.

What he had told his father wasn't a lie he couldn't wait to see everyone after the long summer that he had from summer camp on the mainland. The one person he missed the most was his best friend Roxas, they had both been away for the full summer break so they didn't get much time to catch up. A lot had happened over the summer from meeting new friends and maybe a little bit of a summer fling. All the excitement he had just felt drained out of him on the prospect of having to walk to school with not have much sleep he was already tired. Sora stood to taking his plate and glass over to the sink, he quickly washed it and walked over to give his mother a hug before leaving for the day.

His mother was a slender women and her hair was the same chocolate brown as his. Her eyes on the other hand were the shade of bright emeralds. The people who came into contact with her always commented on how she would always pick people up who were having a bad day. He remembered all the times that he had sat with her when he was ill and how she just seemed to light up the whole room just by smiling. Her hair was always worn in a braid and she also wore a pink ribbon in her hair and the top and bottom. He had fun memories of him always trying to braid her hair when he was younger her hair was so long that it almost reached the base of back when it was up, she also wore some of her hair loos around her face framing it's soft features. He untangled himself from his mother's warm embrace and went to the door putting his shoes on before leaving.

He headed down the street he was glad that he didn't live that far away from Destiny Island High School or DIHS for sort, it was only a few blocks down so it wouldn't take him that long to reach the gates. Sora noted how warm it was as he walked down the path he could hear the birds singing in the trees even though all the trees almost bare the walk was always nice. He brought his hands up to the back of his head as he continued on his path only really paying attention to the sounds more than the world around him.

He was drawn out of his happy trace by the light bouncing off a boy's head across the street from him. Sora looked over at the boy the hair colour brought a smile to his face it reminded him of a boy he meet over the summer. He had been so fascinated by it because he had never seen anyone his age with such a strange hair colour. He looked over at the boy again noticing that he was reading a book while he walked he did look like he was a few inches taller than him but he couldn't really tell for the distance he was from the boy.

"SORA! WAIT!" Sora turned around to see the source of the shouting, running towards him was a blonde hair boy his hair was spiked. The body was the same body type and height as Sora, Sora was pleased to see his best friend Roxas as he bounded towards him the teen was fast as the space between them become less and less. A smile spread across his face and his friend finally reached him.

"Roxas!" The brunette greeted the teen who was now bending over his knees to catch his breath.

"How was your summer?" Roxas asked as they started walking again. Sora Looked over at him with a big grin spreading across his face. "Well?" Roxas asked starting to look confused at his friends reaction to the mundane question.

"Well if you want to know I met someone over the summer." Sora said still grinning at his friend who now looked even more intrigued in the possibility of some gossip.

"Tell me who, when, where, and what happened?" Roxas said as he flung his arm around Sora's shoulders getting closer to his face by the second.

"Well it was at camp and oh my god he looked like a god and his hair was like pure silver strands. He was tall and well you know how I like the tall ones?" Sora said getting a little flush remembering all the things that they had done.

"Oh my is my best friend not a member of the V Club?" Roxas said looking very delighted with the news he had just received.

"I am officially a normally teenage boy." Sora said as he started to walk towards school.

"Oh honey you will never be normal." Roxas said as he came up behind Sora and hugging him.

As they walked through the gates of DIHS they were greeted by a tall red head, who draped an arm over Roxas's shoulders. Sora looked over at them an could see his friends face going a deep shade of red but there was also something like annoyance in his azure blue eyes.

"Axel do you have to do that?" Sora could hear the annoyance in his best friend's voice. He didn't really understand because Roxas has been crushing on the red head for two years now. Sora looked over at the red heat who was clutching his hand over his heart as if he has been shot, and has a stunned expression on his face.

I don't know what you are on about Roxy." Axel said with a slightly hurt but mocking tone, and then the just pounced on Roxas before anyone could stop him.

"Axel stop! Came Roxas's voice from under the teen as he begun to try and kiss the younger teen, but failing from Roxas fending him off with his arms.

"You weren't saying that over the summer." The statement caught Sora off grade not really knowing if it was a joke or if he was being serious none the less he was going to be asking him about it later. The red head eventually gave up, jumping up he pulled the teen with him. As Sora as looking over at them he couldn't help but see them as a couple.

"What are you grinning at squirt?" Axel aimed towards Sora, the brunette came out of his little trace.

"You two" Sora simply said as his smile getting bigger. Roxas looked over at his friend with a slight blush on his cheeks, but it wasn't as much as Axel his face was starting to match his bright red hair. Sora giggled and then started walking into the main school building.

Destiny Island High School was a large school that has a booming student body. As the three boys walked toward their lockers the intercom came on welcoming the students back to DISH. As well as reminding the new students that they needed to gather in the hall for their schedules. Sora remembered his first day at school and the nerves that came along with being there. The intercom was still going telling the rest of the student body that they needed to the gym what was on the other side of the school. The three teens groaned and started to walk to there. As they made their way through the mass of bodies that looked lost as they tried to get their heads around the school. They entered the gym and ere directed to go stand in the correct line that was ordered by their last names, to get their new school schedules.


	2. A chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

 **Rated M for it will contain adult themes and language, also if you don't like boy on boy love don't read as it will be coming up at some point.**

A chance 

The walk to his new school seem to be taking ages, Riku didn't understand why his family had moved to this speck of an island. You could practically walk from one side to the other in about a day, there was nothing to do here and he had no friends to boot as well. Because they moved his summer had been cut short and that meant less time he had to get his frustrations out. His mind did keep wondering back to the young brunette who he had become infatuated with over the summer. All he could really remember was his eyes, looking into them was like jumping into the bluest ocean. They also seemed to sparkle as the teen smiled, thinking about the teen brought a smile to his face as he walked looking at the book he had pulled out to make the journey more bearable.

He could feel a pair of eyes on him as he walked he looked out the corner of his eye to see a teenage boy cross the road from him. The teen was wearing the same uniform as he, he also noted that his hair was the same colour and style as the boy he met at camp.

"Sora! Wait!" Riku heard he froze at hearing the name, it was the same. He couldn't possibly be here what were the chances if it was him or just a strange coincide. Getting over his moment of not moving Riku moved on again still thinking about if that Sora could be the Sora he met over the summer, what were the chances?

Riku made it to the new school he was so glad that his parents had called a head to make sure what his locker number was so he didn't have to go get that from the office. The school was big to say that it was for such a small island but it made sense as it was the only school on the island. Riku walked through the school looking for his locker so that he could get rid of some of his thing in his bag. The intercom came on welcoming all the students back to the school as well as pointing out to the first years that they need to report to the hall and the other year to the gym to get their time tables. Making his way there he pasted a lot of different faces who all looked lost and didn't know where they were going.

Entering the gym he was told to go stand in the line with the corresponding letter with his last name. He got his book out again he was well aware that he was getting a lot of stares off people around him. He knew that people wouldn't know who he was and it didn't help that he looked completely different from everyone here. He couldn't help that his hair was the colour of a cold metal, he remembered that his mother always said that his hair reminded her of moonlit as it hit the surface of a lake or any large body of water.

"Sora, Earth to Sora" again came the name he knew from his summer. Looking around his eyes meet with a pair of sky blue eyes that felt all too familiar. Looking away from the inspected eye contact with the teen Ruki could feel something in the pit of his stomach, what was this feeling it was like butterflies were dancing around his gut. Why was he here? Riku thought to himself, he thought that the teen lived somewhere else every time they talked he was telling him he lived in a nice place by the sea. Well it looked like the teen forgot to say the name or it could be the Riku forgot the unimportant detail whilst they were making out.

The line moved forward and Riku thought it best not to look behind him in case the teen remembered him. Although he did keep an ear of the boys voice it seemed that he was talking to a girl her voice was high and slightly annoying to his ears.

"So did you see all the new students'?"

"I know they made me think about when we all started here and how lost we were."

"We weren't all lost if I recall you were the one roaming around the Quad looking like a lost lamb"

The girl's statement made Riku smile because he remembered when he first met the brunette if it was the same one and he was often getting lost. One time he had actually found the teen walking around the woods trying to find the path back the camp from the lake. He could almost see the pout that the Sora he knew would wear often when he was being teased mostly by him, it made him look really cute and made Riku more drawn to him as a result. The line moved forward again coming out of his thoughts he made his way to the table to state his name.

"His hair is silver, that's so strange, although he is fit." The girls voice came he was well aware of the eyes that were undressing him from behind.

"I know right" Came the teens voice it shocked Riku that he almost looked around at the comment, was he agreeing with the girl on his hair or was it the comment about him been attractive. Taking the envelop from the teacher and made his way to the back of the gym so he could look over his schedule to see what his first class was.

"Hey, I'm Roxas and this is Sora." Came a cheerful voice that pulled Riku out of his thoughts as he regarded the two males in front of him. As he slowly realises that the blonde teen must have been Roxas he regarded him and then shifted his line of sight at the spaced out teen next to him. He was able to get a better look at the teen and then it struck him that the Sora here was the same one he got to know over the summer. He could feel his eyes widening as he took in the soft features of the boy stood in front of him.

"Riku?" Came the voice that was still as sweet as honey. He looked in to the wide eyes that matched his own.

"Sora, I didn't know you came here." Riku simply said as he looked at Sora he still couldn't believe it himself.

"So you two know each other?" Came the blonde but Riku just tuned him out he was still trying to get his head around the fact that the person he was boning over the summer was here. Maybe there was a god Riku thought to himself.

"Yeah, I met Riku over the summer, we were friends I never did get your number before you left." Sora said Riku could still feel the brunette's eyes on him as he answers his friend and reminded Riku that he forgot to give him it.

"Oh this is very interesting." Said Roxas Riku could feel the teens eyes on him regarding him with a sense of knowing. Had Sora told him what they had got up to over the summer he didn't think that Sora would do that though.

"So how come you're here?" Sora asked him making his attention switch from the blonde who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, back to the innocent looking Sora.

"Oh my parents moved us here in the summer it's why I left camp very quickly I had to help move things into the new house." Riku said trying not to sound like a jerk he had left the camp without saying goodbye or even giving the boy a way to get in contact with him.

"Sora I need to get to first met up at lunch." Roxas said making Sora brake eye contact with Riku.

"What we have the morning free." Sora said, he was right though we all had the morning off so why didn't this teen.

"I took on some extra credit over the summer and I need to hand it in." Roxas said before leaving the pair alone.

"So what lessons have you got?" Sora said moving closer to the teen he was just in awe that they were here together and that he could have another chance with the blue eyed delight. Without saying anything he passed over his schedule to the waiting teen.

"Cool we have all the same classes." Sora said handing it back to him, his statement shocked him that they had the same classes he was hoping they had at least one not all of them. They both just stood there in silence it seemed like it went on forever. "So have you had a chance to look around the school yet?" Sora said breaking the silence.

"Erm not yet." Riku said looking into those eyes he felt like he was going to lose himself in their depths.

"Why don't I show you around." Sora said Riku saw a slight blush creep into his tanned face, but there was something else in his voice it almost sounded like desire. All Riku could do was nod, did he really have a chance or was Sora just being nice because they knew each other.

 **Please Comment on what you thought the chapters are short and I am just seeing where this will go so bear with me whilst I get the plot really mapped out. But thank you for reading and I hope that you will enjoy this story.**


	3. A Kiss

**Disclaimer: Rate M for adult themes and language.**

A kiss 

Sora couldn't believe that he was here, he didn't think that he would see Riku again. He was really sad when he found out that Riku had just left without saying bye and he was left alone for the rest of the summer camp. He couldn't stop his eyes from looking at the teen next to he was getting ready for the sound of his alarm to wake him up as if it was a dream. They walked around the school Sora showed Riku where all their classes were held and the quickest route to them and to the Quad and the dining hall. Before he knew it they were back to where they had started it had only taken about half hour to show him around he now didn't know what to do or to say.

"So Sora have you got a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Riku asked bring Sora out of thoughts the question did shock him a little but it brought heat flare up on his cheeks as he felt the blush creep onto his face. All he could do was shake his head in response if he did have anything like that he wouldn't have done all those thing at summer camp.

"No, there aren't a lot of people like me here." Sora finally said as he found his voice, it did suck that there wasn't many people who were gay on the island.

"So you're available." Riku said getting pretty close to Sora's face his blush deepened as he felt the soft kiss Riku had even given him, it was like their lips didn't even touch it was so light.

"Y…Yes." Sora said he could only just get it out it was like he was in a trance.

"Really?" Riku said into the shell of Sora's ear sending a shiver down his spin. Sora couldn't help the moan that left his lips as Riku kissed down his neck and nipping at his sweet spot. He felt Riku's arms circle around his waist as he pulled him closer. Every movement and kiss was like sweet torture that he didn't want to stop.

Sora put his arms around Riku's neck as he came back up from working on his neck before he could say anything he captured Riku's lips. The kiss was deep and it felt like it went on forever before they both came back up for air. Riku put the foreheads together as they caught their breaths, it felt like forever since Sora had felt those plump soft lips against his own. He really didn't think that he would get to do this any with him for a long time or ever at all but yet here he was.

"Soooo what do we have here?" They broke away from each other on hearing the familiar voice of his best friend. "Hey don't stop on my accord, I thought you both were going to rip each-others clothes off." Roxas said as neither one of them said anything.

"I was showing Riku around the school." Sora said knowing that he really couldn't lie to his best friend.

"And you thought the best way was by the word of mouth." Roxas said making Sora blush he looked across at Riku who was just smirking.

"You know who I am right?" Riku said walking towards Roxas.

"The new kid who had a thing with Sora over summer" Roxas just stated as he looked at Riku as if he was stupid.

"Hey Roxas! Sora!" A shrill of a girl's voice, Sora turns around to see a red head running towards them. Bracing for impact she stops just sort of Sora. "Wow what's with all the tension?" She put a whistle at the beginning for effect.

"I just found these two sucking face." Roxas say turning back to face the pair again.

"Awesome! Sora what a catch." Kairi says holding her hand up to Sora for a high five.

"I know I'm so jealous." Roxas say turning to walk away, shortly followed by Kairi who was still going on about Sora finding a boyfriend on the first day back at school and that she was all alone.

"Come on!" Sora says as he turns to Riku grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction his best friends went.

They made their way through the school to the quad that was located just off the lunch room. Sora never let go of Riku's hand until he reached the rest of his friends. Sitting down he made a face as Roxas is relaying to their friends what he got up to and how he got Sora kissing Riku.

"Well Sora aint you going to introduce to your friend." Kairi piped up bring Sora out of his thoughts he totally forgot that he hadn't told Riku who everyone is.

"Shit sorry." Sora says as he turns to the silver haired boy. "Well everyone this is Riku, I met him at summer camp we went to."

"Hi, I'm Kairi but you probably already know that." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm Hayner." Said another blonde who was sat next to Kairi.

Hello, Pence is the name."

"Yo, I'm Axel got it memorised." Came the flame head who had already latched himself on to Roxas who was trying to pull the lager male off him but to no avail. In the process making the whole group laugh.

"Well you know me." Roxas says giving up even to try to get Axel off him.

"Olette, it's nice to meet you."

They talked for the rest of their break until they had to make their way to class. Sora made his way with Riku as they both were in the same class and it was his most dreaded class math. He doesn't know why but he just couldn't seem to get around all the numbers. He did excel at using computers and anything to do with technology and sports too.

"So is the little blonde and the red head going out?" Riku said catching him off guard.

"You mean Axel and Roxas?" Sora says looking up at Riku who was way to close. "No but they should be they would make a cute couple don't you think." Sora said laughing to himself as they made their way down the hallway.

"Hmm, are you sure you're single because I saw the little blonde looked a little jealous." Riku asked as they made their way into the classroom sitting down in the back. The teacher walked in before he could answer Riku's question. The question went through his head all lesson he was so glad that it was only the first class so he didn't miss anything important. As so as class finished they were moving on to their next and before Sora knew it his first day was over.

 **I know this chapter is short but I didn't really want to go into much detail, but if you do what loads of detail please let me know also if you have any thoughts on the story so far please comment. Last thing I really do hope that you will enjoy this story and if anyone else is into Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the End I did do a fan fiction for that what is now finished so please go check that out.**


	4. A Crush or Love

**Disclaimer: Rated M for adult themes and language**

A Crush or Love

The day passed relatively quickly for Riku all he remembers doing for the most part was talking to Sora. He still couldn't believe his luck, maybe his school year wouldn't suck after all. He was putting his stuff away when a shadow fell over his desk, looking up he saw the familiar glint of blonde of Sora's friend, Roxas was it he honestly couldn't remember. Looking at the blonde now he could see similarities between him and Sora it was almost like they were twins one had just bleached his hair blonde.

"So because you and Sora are a thing we are all heading over to mine to play video games want to come." Roxas asks him but there was a look in his eyes as if he didn't want to ask him.

"Have you got a problem with me or something?" Riku asked keeping his tone even. What was wrong with this guy one minute he was friendly but the next minute he was totally different it was like he had two different personalities.

"No I just don't know you. And you and Sora just seem to be a thing." Roxas said looking down at the floor as he shuffled his feet. There he goes again it was like he was two different people.

"Well it doesn't look like you want me there and I also have to go home and unpack stuff." Riku say as he gets up out of his chair throwing his bag over his shoulders.

"Okay." Roxas says as Riku makes his way over to the door not stopping to reply.

It didn't take the teen long to get back to his new house. All the way back his mind had been occupied by thoughts of Sora, he smiles he didn't think that he would see him again. Riku walked up the path to the big white house it really dud look cold and unwelcoming. He made it into the hallway of the house and there was still a million boxes in the entry way.

"Mum" Riku shouted to see if his mother was about.

"Hey honey you home. How was school?" A small women asked while walking around some of the boxes.

"It was fine I made some friends. Do you need any help?" He looked at his mother who was struggling with a box with kitchen written on it in black maker.

"Oh I'm fine. Your dad has already put your boxes in your new room." His mother said still struggling with the box.

"Okay I'm going to go change and I'll be back to help my unpacking can wait." He was right his mum needed help and their stuff had just arrived the other day a week late, it was all down to when the van could get their things over on a boat. Once he made his way to his room he slung his bag on his bed and started to get change. He dug through some of the boxes that were marked with Riku's clothes to retrieve a pair of blue jeans. He pulls his hair into a pony tail to get it out of the way, he made his way back down the stairs only to be startled by a loud crash from the lower level of the house. Riku picked up his pace to find out what had made that sound and sure enough he found his mother stood in the kitchen with a pile of pits and pans near her feet.

"Mum are you okay." Riku said going over to his mother and started to pick the pans up putting them on the side.

"I'm fine dear, just a little clumsy moment." She smiled down at her son as he picked up the things around them.

"Honey!" Came a large booming voice from another part of the house, Riku's father rounded the corner to see what had happened.

"Late as normal." Riku's mother said in a joking tone that made Riku smile. His father came over and hugged his wife lovingly. It had been a while since he saw his parents so happy the move must have been for the right reasons.

"Ahh your home. How was your new school?" His father asked when he noticed his as he was sitting on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"It was good, I also made friends too." He said to his father who looked down at him and gave him a smile, the look was rather refreshing rather than the stressed out look his used to wear when they lived in the city.

"Wow already that was fast." His father said with shocked eyes. Riku knew that he didn't make friends easily but there was something about this group that did interest him or it could have just been because Sora was with them.

"Yeah, it was because of this lad Sora." Riku said with an absent smile as he thought about the brunette yet again.

"Wasn't Sora the name of that boy you meet in summer." His mother asked as she moved thing from the side to the cupboards.

"Turns out same guy." Riku said looking at her.

"Hmm, well it's good that you have made friends just remember not to neglect your studies" His father said with a stern look that melted away into a smile.

"Well what do you need doing?" Riku turned asking his mother as she unloaded another box.

"Can you move all the boxes for the kitchen in her please." His mother asked with a gentle tone of voice. Riku stood and made his way to the hallway to grab some boxes.

It didn't take long to move all the boxes to their right areas as his mother made her way through the house putting things on shelves and making it look like a home not a cold heartless shell. His father was busy setting up the TV in the living room and then moving on to the other electronics. By the time everyone was finished on this floor it was around 7pm so his mother made the choice to order in because she didn't want to cook.

"Right I'm gonna go to my room if you need me just shout." Riku said taking a plate with a few slices of pizza on it. When he entered his room he put it down on his desk that he was glad his father had already put up. He started to set up his TV and PS4, he moved around his room putting this away hanging posters and photos. Once he was done he moved over to his desk grabbing a slice of pizza and started up his laptop to just check emails and see if anyone from his old school was online. He pulled up his Facebook and saw he had a new friend request when he opened it, he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw who it was. There in the tight hand side of his screen was Sora pulling a face at the camera. He quickly accepted the request and went on to his profile he just kept staring at the pictures of the brunette as he flicked through them.

"He's cute." Came his mother's voice from over his shoulder all Riku could do was agree with her. Sora was cute and funny and the thing Riku liked the most about the boy was his kind nature. It also helped that he has eyes that Riku could look into forever. He shook his head getting rid of the thoughts before his mother saw him blush.

"What did you want?" He asked his mother while minimising the page.

"I came to get your plate." She made a move for the plate that still held a slice of pizza on. He quickly grabbed the piece before she could take it away. She ruffled his hair before she left him to his gawking. It wasn't a bigh secret to his family that he wasn't that into girls as much as he should be, as his father had put it when he told him that he was not sure he liked girl's he simply replied with don't worry we have your brother for that. His parents were really supportive and didn't really mind that he was into boy a lot more.

He reopened the page to find a message in his inbox, Riku was confused at the same time as being lightly giddy like a school girl. He opened the box to find it was from the one person he didn't want to hear from his ex and not from the person he wanted it to be. He began to read the message:

 _Hey Riku, I know that this is not my place any more but I still love you. Please come and see me I know that you have moved but I don't get why you didn't tell me you were moving. Please talk to me, I miss you and I don't think I can live without you_

Riku read through the message feeling a little bit heart broken _._ All he could really think was why did you cheat one me then you bastard. Yet a pang of guilt entered his gut when he remembered what he did over summer just to get over the heart brake. He closed the message down with tears in his eyes, just thinking about what that dick had done to him, he was happy that they had decided to move. He didn't think he could look at his ex for any much linger without crying or getting mad. A Ding nose came from his computer seeing a chat box open.

 _Hey! I'm so glad you accepted my friend request."_

The message was from the one person he did want to talk to. But yet again he felt that same ping of guilt as he remembered he used the poor boy to get over his dick of an ex.

 _Hey Sora and it's no problem. But how did you find me so fast?_

His Fingers typed as fast as he could, he couldn't let his feeling get in the way of something happening with Sora now that they were in the same place again.

 _Erm.. it took me while actually :D_

 _Oh I'm glad you took the time to_

 _Well you're a friend, can I tell you something?_

Riku looked at the question feeling slightly confused at the boy's question. He quickly typed out his reply back.

 _Sure_

 _I really wanted to talk to you again after the summer, when you left I wished that I could see you again. And guess what?_

 _What?_

 _My wish came true :D_

A blush started to spread across his face at the thought that there was someone who had missed him and still wanted to talk to him. They both charted till an ungodly hour before Riku said goodnight. He really did feel like a giddy school girl who's crush just talked to her. Was Sora a crush though or could he be someone more important to him. He closed his laptop and moved over to his bed getting undressed as he did. Riku flopped down on to his bed letting his thoughts just take him away to sleep.

 **I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I just wanted to show a little slice into Riku's family life and what he is hiding and will it stay hidden but to find out you will just have to keep reading. If you liked this chapter or if you have anything to say please leave a review and I look forward to reading what you guys say.**


	5. Homework

**Disclaimer: Rated M because of adult themes and language. If boy on boy isn't your thing please don't read.**

 **If you like this chapter please leave a comment for me and any feedback is welcomed with open arms. There will be sexual content come up soon so you have been warned.**

Homework?

 _Sora felt the wall behind him as he backed away from the advancing teen in front of him. the boy reached out to him capturing his arms as he starched them out pushing the boy away. The teen raised them above Sora's head so he could get closer to him so close that their lips were almost touching. The taller teen brushes his lips against his own and as a response to the move Sora captured the other male's lips for a brief second before they pulled away. The teen let go of Sora's arms and began to walk away before Sora knew it he was running towards the teen.  
"Riku!" The name sipped past his lips but it caught the boy's attention and he walked back towards him with a stern look on his face. He grabbed hold of Sora and pulled him in to him and planted a soft kiss to his lips. _

Sora woke up with a jolt from his dream, he had the same dream over and over again of the time he first kissed Riku at summer camp. He could still remember the first time he saw Riku it was when he was getting out of the car that had brought him to the little place. Thinking about all the stuff that they both got up to over the summer still left Sora feeling hot and slightly aroused. When he first laid eyes on him he knew that he wanted Riku and he never wanted to let him go.

"Sora time to get up sweetheart" His mother's voice came from outside his door.

I'm up" Sora replied as he heard his mother's footsteps retreat back down the hallway. Sora began getting ready for school, his mind wondered to his dream and he could still feel Riku's touch in his skin. As well as the touch of his lips on his, Sora shook his head ridding himself of the thoughts that were bubbling up in his head. He couldn't think like that or he wouldn't be able to face Riku when he got to school.

"Sora come and get your breakfast" His father shouting from the stairs. Sora Grabbed his bag and made his way down to the kitchen hoping that his blush had subsided.

Walking in to school Sora was ambushed by a blonde who was waiting outside his locker.

"Have you seen Axel this morning?" The blonde asked with concern in his eyes.

"No why?" Sora could clearly see that there was something wrong.

"He drunk dialled me in the middle of the night saying crazy stuff." Roxas said failing to jeep the worry out of his voice.

"What did he say?" Sora asked his voice mixed with concern for his best friend but he was mostly intrigued.

"Just some stuff." Roxas said with a blush on his face.

"Oh." Sora said forming an O shape with his mouth. They made their way into their class joking around till they had to part ways. It was strange to Sora that Roxas wasn't in some of his classes any more it was kind of a bummer but what made up for it was a silver haired god who had taken his place.

"Sora!" Sora turned around a round just in time see Riku waving his hands in the air to get his attention. Sora made his way over to the silver haired teen, he felt a slow blush spread across his cheeks. Totally embarrassed that he had ever had a dream like that. " Are you okay?" Came a questioning voice from Riku.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sora said snapping back into reality. The boy talked till their teacher came into the room making them go to their seats.

The day went past in a blur Sora spent most of the day in his thoughts. Before he knew it the end of day bell rang breaking him out of his mind. He began putting everything away, when he had finished he was just in time to look up into a pair of aquamarine eyes. Being a but startled at the closeness of the teens face to his own. " Sora?" The silver haired teen said cocking his head to the side looking confused.

"Yeah" Sora replied looking at his friend with a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"I wanted to know if you would want to come over to mine I can help you with you math homework if you like." Riku asked Sora faintly picked up the slight undertone of his words.

"Sure, it would be good to get help I really do suck at math." Sora said slowly relaxing into his normal self again.

"Cool" Riku said with a smile on his face now.

"It is just to do homework right." Sora mentally slapped himself for his comment. A trickle of laughter entered his ears and he looked up to see that Riku's smile was replaced with the smirk he got to know over the summer.

"We can do anything you want Sora." Riku said into the shell of his ear that it sent shivers down his spin. There was a whole undertone to his comment that made it sound so sexy to him.

"Okay." Sora said grabbing the silver haired boy around the back of the neck and pulling him down to crush their lips together. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt amazing to feel them move against his own. Grabbing hold of Riku's hand he pulled him out of the class room and through the school.

They made their way to Riku's house still hand in hand, the walk it's self was quite with them both not really knowing how to start up a conversation. He had tried a few times to spark up a conversation but nothing came out. He got confused glances from his spiky haired companion as he looked like he was going to speak but then didn't, he felt like a gold fish opening and closing it's mouth. He still could remember how the brunette had grabbed him it wasn't something he ever remembered the teen doing over the summer it had always been him being the dominant one. Trying to distract himself he looked to the teen as if he was going to say something but his mind came up blank when he saw Sora's lips pulled up in a slight smile and his eyes, they were such a beautiful colour that he couldn't help but stare into. His eyes travelled downwards taking in how Sora looked skinny but there was some muscle definition maybe not as much as his own but it was still there hiding under the surface. He looked away when he realised that he was practically undressing him before they had even reached the house.

"Soooo" Came a voice from his side, Riku looked over to the brunette who was looking at him with a smile. "Are you okay, you seem very distracted." He looked at his friend who had cocked his head to the side there was a mischievous look in his eyes that Riku couldn't miss.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about bad at math you are." Riku Said teasingly as he saw his friends face go from a happy smile to a pout at his comment. Looking at the Sora's face made Riku burst into laughter.

"Hey!" Sora's voice came out as a whine pouting even more what caused Riku to laugh even harder as they walked along turning onto the street where his house was located. As they walked down the street Riku had managed to calm himself down before they reached his house. He walked up to the front door with Sora following behind him, Riku Grabbed his keys out of his pocket and put them in the door turning it. The lock made a soft click as he opened the door knowing that no one would be home yet. He walked in taking his shoes off at the front door, watching Sora do the same placing his shoes next his.

"So welcome to my new home." Riku said while moving through the house to the kitchen.

"It's huge." He heard Sora say from somewhere near the living room.

"Yeah but my mum knows how to make it feel less huge." He said as he came out to where Sora was with two cans of pop from the fridge handing one over to the brunette who took it and nodded thanks to him, as he gawked at his surroundings.

"It looks good, I thought you had just moved here." Sora said looking confused, Riku guessed it was because there was no boxes around and it looked like they had been here for years.

"We have. Teamwork comes in handy as my dad always says." Riku said giving his friend a smile as he walked past him to go up the stairs. The brunette followed looking at the photos on the walls that his mum had finished putting up this morning.

"So why did you move here?" Sora asked

"Well my dad got transferred here and stuff happened at school before the summer. My parents sent me to summer camp as they were sorting everything out and to get me away for a little while because I couldn't handle what was going on." Riku said as he looked over his shoulder to gage his response to his answer. He just hoped that Sora wouldn't ask about what happened.

"Oh well it their loss and our gain." The brunette smiled at the teen. His response did shock him but he was grateful that he didn't have to explain the whole situation. He smiled at the teen as he opened his door to his room. He watched as Sora walked in and his face looked shocked at the sight.

"So what do want to do first homework or 'play' some games?" Riku asked putting more emphasis on the word play hoping that he picked up on it's underline meaning. He walked over to his desk putting his bag down before moving over to his bed.

"How about we do the third one." Sora said as he made his way over to where Riku was sat on his bed. Dropping his bag to the ground as he straddled his hips moving his face closer to the silver haired boy.

"Oh there was a third?" Riku said acting clueless to what Sora was getting at.

"Yeah, it was kind of implied in your tone." Sora replied straddling his hips, Riku encircled the boys waist so he wouldn't fall of his lap.

"Was it?" He came back with still keeping up the act he was playing.

"Yeah it's been so long" Sora said with a mischievous smile on his face. Riku pulled his closer so that his body was flush against his own. He moved a hand so that he was holding behind Sora's neck, pulling him down so that his lips could reach his. There was a thing about having Sora in his arms again and him clinging to Riku like he was the air he needed to breathe. The kiss didn't last long till they broke away to take a breath but it felt like an eternity. Riku looked into Sora's eye he could see there was a mix of emotions amongst the desire and lust there was something else just below the surface. Riku flipped them both so that now Sora's back was on the bed, it must have been a while since he moved and then if felt like he was going a snail's pace. His lips brushed Sora's resulting in a moan from the brunette he started down his jaw to his neck kissing a sucking on the flesh that was right in front of him. It felt astonishing to have him again, there was something in his chest was it guilt no if felt like something else a warmth he had never felt before.

"Riku" Came a shout from downstairs making them both jump as well as the door banging that followed. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs he quickly got off the small brunette whilst he fixed his shirt.

"Yes mum." He said as his door opened to show his mum who was in her work clothes. The woman's face looked a little started when she took in the boy next to her son.

"Ooo you have brought a friend home." She said coming further into his room walking over to them. She looked at her son as if waiting for him to introduce them to each other.

"Oh this is Sora." He takes the hint his mother was giving him.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Sora." She said to the brunette making Riku slightly cringe at her joy.

"Muuuum" Riku whined and he could hear the little tingle of Sora's laugh.

"Now, now Riku don't whine." She said patting him on the back.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sora said getting up off the bed and holding his hand out to Riku's mother who took it with a smile.

"Well aren't your cute and polite to." Riku felt like face palming himself at his mother's response.

"Okay mum were okay and we have homework to do so." Riku said trying to get her to leave before she embarrassed him further.

"Oh Sora would you like to stay for tea?" She asked before she got even more pushed out of her son's room.

"Sure but I will have to call my mum." Sora said looking over at the lady.

"I can do that hon just give me her number and I will ring her." She said waiting for the young boy to reply.

"Okay." Sora said as he scribbled down the 11 digit number and handing it over to her.

"Okay cool mum you have it can you go please." Riku said trying to push her out of his room.

"I'm going." His mother replied as she went over the threshold. Riku closed the door and looked over at his friend who was smiling at him.

"Your mum is nice." Sora said as he started to pull out his school books to start doing his homework.

The boys got through their homework rather quickly. Sora held up his math homework to Riku with a pleading look in his eyes, Riku moved closer to the boy as he took the piece of paper getting ready to explain to Sora what he needed to do.

Sora noticed the shift of weight as Riku got closer to him, his breath hitched in his throat as Riku's knee bumped his own. A blush started to spread across his cheeks as he remember the way that the strong arms had held him before they had been interrupted.

"So what don't you understand?" Riku asked Sora who had gone into his own little world looking at the silver haired teen's lips. The question brought him out of his thoughts, giving his head a little shake to get rid of the thoughts that had sprung into his head. He really wanted to feel those lips against his own again as well as having them over other part of his body too.

"Well to be honest I don't get any of it." Sora said with a blush on his cheeks at his embarrassing confession.

"Well if you would like I could tutor you from now on." Riku said looking at the boy who just nodded. Sora listened to Riku who explained everything to him, the way that he explained things managed to go into Sora's head and he was actually getting it. They worked on the problems going through them one at a time until they had got down to the end of the sheet. Riku put the sheet of paper down and smiled at the brunette.

"Well done they are all right." He said giving him a peck on his temple.

"Really?" he said with a look of amazement on his face. Riku nodded and smiled at him, Sora was caught in the moment he through his arms around the teen to hug him. "Thank you." He said in to the silver haired neck.

"You're welcome." Riku said hugging him back. Sora pulled back slightly but still had his arms around Riku's neck. He noticed that the other male's hands were resting on his hips. Sora moved closer to him his face slopping mare inches away from Riku's. He could feel the teen's breath on his lips it had quickened much like his own. Before Sora knew it he felt the warm pressure of their lips meeting for the second time that day. Riku's arms tightened around his waist moving the both closer to each other. Sora let out a little moan as he felt something wet glide over his lower lip, he opened his mouth to let the waiting tongue in. He moaned more as their tongues glided against each other battling for dormancy, he soon gave up letting Riku win. Pulling away from each other they both gasped for air, Sora's face felt hot and he knew there would be a blush staining his cheeks. He looked over at the other teen who was looking at him as well, Sora could see that there was a fire in the aquamarine eyes that he had only seen in summer.

"Sora." Riku said moving closer to Sora again.

"Yes?" Sora said as he tried to regain his breath and turning even redder as he looked at the boy's lust filled eyes.

"Do you still like me?" Riku asked as he rested his forehead against Sora's. Sora thought over the question not moving or even looking away from him.

"Yes, I still like you." As Sora replied his felt his lips being captured again but this time the kiss wasn't slow but it was filled who the same fair and passion as were in his eyes.

Sora felt himself being lowered on to his back and his face became hot as his noticed the Riku's body was flushed with his. Riku's lips began to move down his jawline to his neck, Sora let out a moan as Riku began to suck on the spot between his neck and shoulder. There was so much going off at once, everywhere Riku touched seemed to burn. He raised his hands as he started to undo the buttons on the silver haired teen's shirt. Taking the hint Riku stripped his shirt off and placing onto the floor. Riku's fingers moved to Sora shirt quickly undoing it and throwing it with his own. Sora let his hand wander over the teens back revealing in the way his muscles tensed under his touch. He let out a gasp as he felt a pair of lips wrap around on of his nipples.

"R..Riku" Sora let it slip from his lip as the teen began to suck at the hardening stub, giving it one last tug before relinquishing his grip on it. Sora felt Riku start kissing a trail down his stomach just stopping above Sora's pants line.


	6. Let's see where this goes

**Disclaimer: Rated M for mature content.**

 **If you don't like boy on boy please do not read because there will be a lot of boy on boy scenes.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story and I hope you do enjoy this story.**

Let's see where this goes.

Ruki stopped just above the band on Sora's trousers, he looked down to see that there was a lump growing in the teen's trousers. He looked up at the red faced teen who was looking down at him with lust filled eyes. He moved a hand to the lump as he touched it, Sora ached in to his touch.

"Sora are you okay?" Riku said to the teen who just nodded his head and moaned as Riku's hand brushed over the teen's caged erection. He moved his hand to the top of Sora's trousers and began to unbutton them, slipping them over the boy hips leaving him in the boy's boxers.

He leaned back taking in the sight of the teen underneath him. Sora looked amazing just lying there with a blush across his face and in nothing but his underwear. Riku felt himself harden at the sight of the boy. He dipped his head down to capture the boys lips. He still couldn't believe that he had another chance with Sora. His hands moved over the brunette's arms feeling every curve and dip, his skin was soft and blemish free. There had always been something about the teen that made him think that they had known each other in another life time.

"Riku." Sora's voice brought the boy out of his thoughts. His tone was pleading and there was a desire in the boys sapphire eyes.

"Mhmm." Riku said as his hand moved further down taking hold of the brunette's caged erection in his boxers. The boy arched his back as Riku began palmed Sora through his boxers. Riku hooked two fingers in the band of the boy's boxers and pulled them down making Sora moan as his erection being released.

"Riku please." Riku's ears perked up at the tone the brunette had taking it was very much a whine. Wanting to obey the brunette's tone but fighting against it's, he didn't want to rush straight in to anything it was too soon but he could still have fun.

"We can't yet." Riku said with a teasing tone with a smirk on his lips.

"Why not?" Came Sora's questioning tone. Riku just chuckled at the spiky brunette as he arched himself into Riku's waiting hand as he grabbed the younger's erection.

"Because let's take this slow this time around" Riku said as he moved his hand up and down pumping the boy's erection making Sora let out sweet moans that graced Riku's ears. He moved down the boy's body and latching on to one of the pert nipples. Teasing the boy and pushing him to go over the edge. Riku felt one of Sora's hands move so that he was grasping on to his enclosed erection. Riku ended up the losing focus as the brunette had managed to undo his trousers and had slipped his hand into his boxers. His fingers brushed up against the head of his penis, making a little moan slip out of Riku's lips.

"Are you sure about that?" Came Sora's voice in a teasing tone that made Riku's stance almost slip away. In his head all he wanted to do was take the teen as his but he knew that they shouldn't rush straight back in to having sex.

"Don't tempt me." He said pushing his hips forward in to Sora's grasping hand while moving fast on the boy making him go over his edge. The boy released with a loud moan that Riku had to put his hand over the boy to muffle his orgasmic cries, making Riku smirk. Looking down at the brunette who was panting with his release all over his chest and stomach. Riku looked down to see that Sora's hand was still on his erect member.

"Would you like some help?" Sora's voice shocked his out of his displeasure. The tone was seductive and made Riku shiver with want. As if to sense his response the boy got up and pushed the teen down and began to slip Riku's trousers and boxers off his hips. Riku looked down at his hard penis as Sora lowered his head to it, Riku gasped as he felt Sora's tongue lick from the base of his dick to the top in one swift movement. The brunette began to lick the head making Riku head snap back and dig his fingers into the brunette's soft spikes. Biting back his moans as Sora took him into his mouth and began to suck on him. Riku felt a heat start to pool in his stomach as his release approached quickly. As if sensing it Sora began sucking harder and fast on Riku's hard penis, just as he did his last pull Riku thrust his hips forward as he released himself into Sora's mouth. Riku looked at the Sora as he swallowed his seed.

Sora laid down next to the silver haired teen and placing his head on Riku's chest, sighing out in contentment. He felt like he wanted to sleep but he knew he couldn't.

"Well that was fun." He said looking up at the teen who just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Sora looked up as the teen who just smiled down at him trying to fight the pull of sleep.

"You can go to sleep I will wake you." Riku said as Sora's eyelids slid closed.

"Sora wake up." Sora felt someone shaking him awake. He felt like he had only been asleep for a matter of seconds. He opened his eyes to look straight into a pair of sparkling aquamarine eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sora asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Only an hour, come on tea is ready." Riku said pulling Sora up and passing him his clothes. Sora slipped on his clothes and followed Riku out of the door and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well you too were quite." Came the soft voice of Riku's mother as she set down the food on the table. It smelt and looked lovely, Sora slipped into one other chairs next to Riku.

"It looks lovely and thank you for letting me stay." Sora said looking at Riku's mum as she sat down.

"Its fine darling, it's always nice to meet friends of Riku's. I really can't remember the last time we had any one around." She said smiling at the young teen.

"Ahh I see we have a guest." Came a strong voice from behind him.

"Honey this is Sora one of Riku's new friends." Riku's mum said introducing Sora to the tall, long slivered haired man.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sora, I'm Sephiroth." Sora continued to look at the man as he slipped into the chair at the head of the table.

"Dad how was work?" Riku asked trying to distract his father from looking Sora up and down.

"Ahh it was fine, everyone at Shinra are really nice and very welcoming." His father said as he grabbed some of the pizza off one of the plates.

"Hey Riku what's your mum's name." Sora whispered to Riku.

"Just call her Sky." Riku whispered back.

"Sky did you make this?" Sora asked looking down at the pizza in his hands.

"Yes, is it okay?" Sky asked looking a bit worried, he smiled at her and nodded. "I'm glad." Sky smiling at Sora.

"Hey Sora what are you doing tomorrow?" Riku asked. Sora looked at him and nocked his leg against Riku's making the sliver haired teen smile.

"Nothing why?" he said smiling as Riku hooked his leg around Sora's.

"Well do you want to hang out?" Riku said, Sora felt a hand squeezed his leg.

"Yeah sure what do you want to do?" Sora said placing his hand over Riku's. Taking his hand into his own, playing around with Riku's fingers.

"Oh I don't know maybe you could show me the Island." Riku suggested as he grabbed hold of Sora's wriggling hand.

"Sure." Sora said smiling at the teen.

They both finished their food and making polite conversation. They both made their way up to Riku's bedroom to get Sora's beg so he could go home.

"I'm going to walk you home." Riku said as Sora picked up his things.

"You don't have to." Sora said with a blush spreading across his face. He looked up at the sliver haired teen as he put his bag on to his shoulder.

"Of course I do and it will give me more time with you." Riku said moving closer to the brunette wrapping his arms around his waist pulling the boy closer.

"Okay then." Sora said wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck. Sora had to crane his neck to look him in eye.

"So what do you want to do about this?" Riku said bringing his forehead down to touch Sora's.

"Hmm I don't know." Sora said placing his lips on the sliver haired teen. He melted into Riku's arms as he kissed him back with passion, pulling away from him.

"Why don't we see where it goes?" Riku said pulling away from him and walking towards the door. Sora followed him out to the front door to get his shoes.


	7. Will You Be Mine

**Disclaimer: Rated M for adult themes and language.**

Will You Be Mine

 _"Riku please" Came the pleading voice of Sora, Riku looked down at the writhing teen below him. His checks flushed with arousal, Riku kissed and sucking down the boy's neck. A moan left Sora's lips gracing Riku's ears, it sounded sweet and low it drove Riku on._

 _"Ahh Riku please!" Came Sora's voice quickening as Riku placed his hand on Sora's dick. The younger teen arched into his touch, Riku took it as acceptance. Waking hold of the hard member he began to pump is slowly, picking up the pace when he heard the sweet moans coming from Sora's lips._

Riku say up in his bed being woken up be his dream. Running his hand through his hair letting it fall back into his lap, he brushed over the sheets coving his arousal. Pulling back the covers to reveal his erection protruding from his boxers. A soft knock came from his door and began to open, in the fit of not wanting to get caught he grabbed his pillow, just in time to his mother in the door way.

"Mum!" Riku exclaimed as his mother came into his room.

"Honey are you okay?" Sky asked coming over to sit on her son's bed.

"I'm Fine mum." Riku said shifting his weight so he wasn't sat uncomfortable with his shrinking erection underneath the pillow.

"Okay I just wanted to tell you that me and your dad are going out later." She said, Riku looked over at his mother thanking her for letting him know.

"Okay so when I go out take my key. Got it." He nods to his mother who got up and was now walking to the door.

"Yeah. Oh by the way I like Sora, just promise me you won't get hurt like last time." Sky said before leaving the room. Riku looked at the closed door shocked by his mother's words, how could his mother know what happened. Riku shook his head getting up and moving to his computer a little disappointed by his now flaccid erection. His mind wonders as he thought about the blue eyed brunette and all the things he got to do yesterday. As he remembered the way the younger teen kissed him softly he started to feel his erection return wanting the touch of the younger teen. Riku thought about him more as he began to stroke his dick moaning as his rhythm quicken as his thoughts became more and more perverted.

In his mind he could see Sora in front of him holding his member in his soft hands. Placing his hand over the teens he began to guide the hands moving up and down moving Riku's foreskin making him moan.

Riku opened his eyes as he felt his release nearing as he felt the familiar warmth pool in his abdomen. The boy relased his cum over his chest and some had even landed on the top of his arm. Looking down to see where he had to clean with a kelnex, ping, the sound came from his laptop he smiled to see a familiar name at the bottom of the screen. He tossed the used tissue aside and opening the message:

 _Good morning!_

 _Hey!_

 _So what do you want to do today?_

 _How about we go around the island. Oh and my parents are going out later ;)_

 _Oh really?_

 _Yeah so we can hang out here later if you would like too._

 _Yeah that would be fun_

 _I'm sure it could be ;)_

 _Hmm stopping a pervert us me for my body._

 _I'm not! I just really like you._

 _Riku are really wanting to keep thing slow?_

 _Erm what do you mean?_

 _You know you said yesterday to keep it slow even though we have done it before._

 _Oh well I just really want this to workout._

 _Why wouldn't it?_

 _I don't know_

 _Well your parents are going out so house to ourselves ;)_

 _Look who's being a pervert now._

 _Haha well maybe I want some more of that tight ass._

 _I'm not an object Sora ;)_

 _Haha well maybe would talk about it._

 _Yeah sure._

 _How did you sleep?_

 _Like a rock but I woke up this morning with one hell of a boner._

 _Oooo did you now. You must have been thinking about me ;)_

 _No!_

 _Aww that's no fair._

 _Well better start getting ready._

 _Okay I will be at yours at 11:30._

 _Okay, well I look forward to seeing you ;) x_

With that Riku signed out of his facebook looking down at the clock on the screen to see that it was only 9am he had a good 2 and half hours before he could see the brunette. Pulling himself away from the before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He began to brush his teeth, he walked over to the shower switching it on to warm up before getting in. He wondered back over to the sink to fish his teeth before ducking under the warm water . Relaxing into the way that the water ran over his body, his mind flicked to image of having Sora with him 'God he was so perverted' he thought to himself. Getting out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist.

Opening the door to his bedroom he was welcomed by the brunette sitting on his bed, he looked over at his clock on his laptop confused to way the boy was there. "Sora your early." Riku said with much confusion visible in his tone.

"No" Sora said pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Your clock is wrong." He stated showing Riku his phone.

"Oh. What you doing in my room?" He said moving over to his closet to find some clothes to put on.

"Sky let me wait for you in here." He said with a blush, looking down when Riku looked over at the teen seeing his embarrassment. Riku walked over to his dresser pulling on a pair a black boxers before letting the towel drop to the floor.

"Like what you see?" he said with a smirk on his lips, the brunette turned his head at the statement with his face starting to deepen.

"Come on get dressed." The brunette said looking at the teen ruining his fun. Riku grabbed his clothes and started to pull on his jeans leaving them unbuttoned as he pulled the white wife beater over his head. Walking over to Sora who had managed to regain his normal colouring, stopping just in front of him bending down placing his lips on the teens soft ones. The kiss only lasted a few seconds when Riku pulled away smiling at the teen who was sat there smiling with his eyes skill shut.

"Sora will you be my boyfriend?" Riku asked the younger teen who looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes!" Sora said with a smile on his lips, teasing him to reclaim them.

"Really?" Riku said trying not to jump the teen who was at with his legs crossed on his bed.

"YES!" Sora said jumping up and wrapping his arms around Riku's neck putting his head on his chest. Riku embraced Sora holding him close and breathing in his sent, he had only just noticed that he smelt of mint.

"You smell nice." Rick said as he buried his face into the soft spikes of Sora's hair.

"Do I? I never noticed." Sora said it came out a bit muffled by the teen's chest, turning his head to at the teen. Riku noticed that he was crying.

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku said placing a hand on Sora's cheek wiping away the tears that were rolling down it.

"Yeah, I'm fine just happy." Sora said smiling up at the teen just pulled him back to his chest holding him tighter.


End file.
